A Ninjago Valentine
by Black Shard
Summary: Love is in the air & even the ninjas & kunoichi are feeling it. Join each couple as they all celebrate this day of love in their own special way.


**A Ninjago Valentine**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**The last couple of weeks have been rough with some serious stuff going on but things are getting better &amp; I can write again! In honor of the holiday, I decided to make an extra-long V-Day oneshot of the ninja couples! BTW, this takes place any time after Lloyd confesses to Iris but before Misako shows up within Chosen by Destiny so if you've read it, you won't be so confused. But I digress. Enjoy this super fluffy Valentine special!**

* * *

It's that time of year again.

The shops were stocked with chocolates, roses, cards, and just about anything heart-shaped. It was also the time where couples young and old can express their love for one another and yes, even make out in public without getting judged.

That's right. It's Valentine's Day.

Love was in the air and even the ninjas and kunoichi were feeling it.

Luna hummed to herself as she placed the finishing touches on her cake.

Nya told her that in her hometown of Ignacia, it was tradition to give chocolates to loved ones, especially to that 'special someone'. The kunoichi of water already had her special someone.

That special someone was none other than Cole Charbonneau, rock-solid ninja of earth.

Since he loved cake, Luna opted to make a valentine cake just for him.

She spent the previous night making a lavish cake just for her boyfriend. The heart-shaped dark chocolate cake was in three layers with raspberry jam in between each one and covered in pink raspberry buttercream. While frosting the cake she had to constantly keep Jay and Lloyd from pilfering the frosting until she finally had it and nearly drowned them by trapping their heads in water-filled bubbles.

Now all Luna had to do was put on some finishing touches. With the frosting she salvaged she piped out some decorations and topped it with tiny hearts made of white chocolate. She even wrote out 'Ich liebe Dich' with a bit of melted chocolate on top.

Once she was satisfied with her work, the kunoichi of water packed up the cake and went as far as to decorate the box. She made sure to leave a note for Cole to go to Ninjago City where she'll wait for him. Since she placed the note in the training room, she was sure he'll find it.

After a quick ride with Rain, Luna finally arrived at the city.

And now, the waiting game starts…

* * *

In the bridge, Heather watered her collection of flowers. Even she was in a romantic mood for today, planning to spend time with her nindroid boyfriend. She can even hear the flowers chat away over every subject, like hints on what to do next on the ninjas' quest to just reminding her that today's the day of love but she already had plans.

The kunoichi of nature knew exactly what to get for Zane in this romantic day.

Before meeting the ninjas, Heather would buy a bouquet of roses for her family and wanted to share that tradition with Zane but this time, she had her powers to make something unique.

Why go buy flowers when she can make a bouquet in a flash with her plant-based powers?

Heather concentrated and slowly but surely, a rose vine began to grow around the Forest Staff. Tiny white rose buds appeared and gradually bloomed and it was apparent that these were no ordinary flowers. As the kunoichi of nature, Heather can manipulate every aspect of the plants she grew, especially flowers. The roses were white but the edge of each petal was a pale blue, like the ice her lover controlled.

With a bouquet of flowers truly like no other with its uniquely colored roses, Heather went out to surprise her boyfriend…

Only to find that he was gone.

Zane was nowhere to be seen but he left a note for Heather in front of the guys' bedroom door.

_Heather, meet me in the Lake of Seasons. Zane._

The lake of seasons was a small lake northeast of Ninjago City. No matter the season, its beauty attracted many tourists and couples, hence its name. Being a nature lover, it was only apt that the nindroid would pick such a place for his plant-wielding girlfriend. Heather smiled, thinking about her sweet boyfriend and immediately set off with Leaf for a quick journey…

* * *

Kai was on his way back to the Bounty on Breeze, whom he borrowed from Aria to return to his father's shop in Ignacia. He used his skills as a blacksmith to craft a necklace like no other for his girlfriend whom he loved for her unique ways.

The fire ninja had to admit, of all the things he created in the shop, this was his favorite.

With the necklace hidden in a simple box, the spiky-haired ninja looked for the orange kunoichi, only to find her wandering the halls.

"Kai, where have you been?" Aria asked.

"I made you a little something." Kai took out the jewelry behind his back to show it to her.

The necklace was designed in a curving pattern like flames moving along the flow of the wind. A variety of topaz in different sizes and shades of orange were strewn all over the jewelry.

"Oh my gosh!" The kunoichi of wind's breath was taken away by the unique necklace, "Where did you get this!?"

"Actually, I made it myself." Kai admitted as he placed it around her neck.

"Really!? You went through all the trouble of making this just for me!?"

The Mediterranean girl still remembered the sacrifice Kai made for her not too long ago when he was almost killed trying to protect her from the Serpentine. It wasn't even that long since he was at death's door before Iris pulled him out but the memory was still fresh in her mind.

"I would do anything to make you happy." Kai said before embracing his lover and caressed her face with warm kisses.

"Well, there's this fair I'd like to go to but it's at the boardwalk in the southeastern coast."

"Then what are we here for? Let's go!"

"Kai…!" Aria was astonished by her boyfriend's sudden decision. She was only considering the idea of going, not exactly intending to go today…

"It sure beats being stuck here all day." The fire ninja smirked.

The orange kunoichi chuckled before taking him by the arm and called for Breeze.

Surely this Valentine's Day will be unforgettable…

* * *

A certain ninja in blue was once again in the control room but for different reasons.

Jay was so busy concentrating he didn't have time to come up with a new gadget. He was trying to come up with the perfect date to make this day memorable for himself and his girlfriend. He didn't want the clichéd dinner and a movie date. He wanted to do something unique that only he can do for Nya.

"Jay." A familiar voice called him.

The blue ninja turned around and was greeted by a pleasant sight.

Nya stood before him in the dress she wore on their (disastrous) first date.

"Nya…" He walked over to the Japanese girl to shower her with all the love he can give.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She greeted him but the lightning wielder wasn't exactly thrilled upon her mentioning it while he still had yet to come up with the perfect date.

"So, any plans for Valentine's day?" The metal wielder asked.

"I have no idea. I can't think of something that isn't overly clichéd."

"We can just go and hang out. That's good enough for me."

"But it's Valentine's Day," Jay complained, "What about the romantic dinners and dancing?"

"I don't really care for all that. Jay, just spending time with you would be great. You've done so much for me and now, I want to do the same for you."

"Well, there's a big sale going on at the Ninjago Mall over some electronic goods…"

"Then what are we standing here for? Let's go!"

Before the talkative ninja can even say one word, the yellow kunoichi took him by the arm and dragged him out of the room and onto the deck. After whistling for Star, the dragon with scales like gold caught them on its back and the couple were off to Ninjago City.

Nya may enjoy shopping for clothes once in a while but her absolute favorite thing to shop for were gadgets and tools like her boyfriend. It wasn't something most people would consider to be even the slightest bit romantic but Nya and Jay weren't 'most people'. They preferred to do things their way and that's how they'll spend this day of love.

* * *

Lloyd tried to lay low by locking himself in the ninjas' room unless he had to use the bathroom or got really hungry. If there was one holiday he hated, it's Valentine's Day. Not even chocolate can make up for all the lovey-dovey crap that's enough to make him want to vomit. He planned to remain locked up until midnight but unfortunately, he was getting VERY hungry and he didn't bring any food with him into the room. Cursing his hindsight, the green ninja opened to door by a crack. Much to his relief, the hall was empty. Like the ninja he was meant to be, he snuck out as quietly as he can and finally, he was right in front of the kitchen. With Luna gone, maybe he can get what remained of the raspberry buttercream…

'Just a little more…' Lloyd tip-toed towards the kitchen. He was almost there when…

"Lloyd!"

Much to his despair, Iris found him and greeted him with a tackle-hug.

"I knew you'd show up!" Iris kept hugging and nuzzling the green ninja, much to his annoyance.

Lloyd may have confessed his love for her days ago but he still wasn't comfortable with showing affection out in public, which was why he tried avoiding any social contact today.

"It's Valentine's Day!" The pink kunoichi giggled, "We should spend time with each other!"

"Can't we just stay here?" The green ninja whined.

"You should go," An elderly voice said behind them, "You _can_ use a breath of fresh air."

"Uncle!?"

Sensei Wu stood behind the young couple with a cup of tea perched in his hand like always.

"You should go out together. Spend time as an actual couple." The old man suggested.

"Is going out _really_ necessary?" Lloyd whined, "We already know how we feel so why bother?"

"This is the perfect opportunity for you to get more in touch with your true feelings."

"Thanks, Sensei!" Iris couldn't be more delighted but the same can't be said for Wu's nephew.

"No! Uh… what if something happens to you?" Lloyd tried to convince his uncle to let him stay.

"As long as I have my tea, I'll be fine." Wu said, "Now go out and have fun, you two."

The old man gently shooed them out of the room and onto the deck.

"Finally!" Iris tackle-hugged Lloyd yet again, "We can have the whole day to ourselves!"

Calling the Ultra Dragon, the young couple were ready for their first Valentine's Day together.

'I can't believe it!' Iris thought excitedly, 'Our first Valentine's Day as a couple!'

As for Lloyd, his thoughts can't be more different.

'And so, the nightmare begins…'

* * *

Out in the love-filled streets of Ninjago City, Luna still waited for Cole to show up.

'I guess he's not coming…' Luna gave loud melancholy sigh.

The black ninja struck to her as one of those guys who stick to a promise but she might've been wrong. It's been hours since she arrived at the city but he _still_ hasn't shown up. She felt like all the hard work she put into making the cake was all for naught. The German girl turned around, ready to leave when she literally bumped into someone.

"_Es tut mir leid_! I was just leaving- !"

"Luna, you don't have to apologize." A rock-solid baritone voice replied.

The aqua-eyed girl gazed upward to meet jade eyes belonging to none other than her lover.

"Cole…! What took you so long!?"

"_Désolé_. I wanted to see you as soon as I got the note but I wanted to surprise you."

"You sure did!" Luna leapt into his arms playfully but was careful not to crush the cake.

"Come with me." Cole grabbed his girlfriend's hand in a firm yet gentle grip and took her away from the city until they were at the outskirts of the metropolis.

Once he was sure no one could hear him, Cole cleared his throat and began to sing a serenade for her. Luna would've never thought he had such a great singing voice. His voice was deep yet smooth like a pebble from the beach as he expressed his love for her through song. The purple kunoichi was so touched by his love that she wept once he finished.

"Luna, what's wrong?" The earth ninja noticed his lover's tears.

"N-nothing…" The kunoichi of water brushed away her tears, "I'm just so touched by your love."

"There's no need to cry. I'll always be there for you."

Luna wordlessly leapt into her boyfriend's strong but loving arms again. Some actions say more than any words could so the two remained silent in each other's arms until Luna remembered the cake she had yet to show Cole.

"Before I forget, there's something I want to show you."

Finally, Luna gave Cole the box containing the cake. He carefully unwrapped it and his emerald eyes practically sparkled upon seeing the gorgeous cake.

"Oh wow! You've certainly outdid yourself, Luna!"

"I wanted to go all out, knowing how much you love cake…"

"You really made all this? Just for me?"

"_Ja_. I wanted to show my love for you in a way that'll also make you happy."

Cole's mouth was watering and he can NOT wait to try it but he didn't want to look like he only cared about cake.

"Go ahead. Taste it." Luna urged him.

Having no patience for a fork, Cole dove right into the cake, taking huge bites right off the cake, not caring about the crumbs and frosting getting all over his face and even his ebony hair. Luna giggled seeing her lover munching on the cake like today was the last day of Ninjago.

"Do you like it?"

"This is THE best cake I've ever had and believe me, I've eaten a LOT of cake in my lifetime!"

Cole wasn't lying.

This was seriously the best cake he ever tasted.

The chocolate cake was bitter but not too much so and had the perfect fluffy texture, the layers of thick gooey raspberry jam had a tangy flavor that complemented the dark chocolate, and the pretty pink frosting was rich yet fluffy and melted in his mouth. This cake was better than most cakes from even the most popular patisseries. He can practically taste the love and effort Luna put into the cake and it somehow made it more delicious.

Realizing he was pigging out in front of his girlfriend, Cole paused, his cheeks puffed up from all the cake in his mouth. Luna wasn't grossed out, still seeing her boyfriend for who he really was deep down but he DID need to get cleaned up or he'll scare the public.

"Cole, maybe you should eat the cake somewhere else." She suggested.

The earth ninja felt even more embarrassed not because of his eating habits but because Luna didn't get to taste the cake she worked so hard on to make.

"I-I almost forgot… You're the one who made the cake so you should also taste it."

"It's okay. You didn't have to share it. I did make it just for you."

"But…"

"Cole, don't worry about me. Just worry about finishing the cake."

Luna kissed him on the cheek, regardless of the crumbs and frosting but Cole now wanted more than just cake. Before she could back away, he grabbed her and kissed her right on the lips.

In a way, Luna got to taste the cake too, but the kiss itself tasted better.

* * *

After a short journey, Heather finally made it to the Lake of Seasons. The simple body of water was just as beautiful as she imagined. The vast waters was like a giant mirror reflecting the pure beauty of Mother Nature's gifts.

But nothing was as beautiful as the man standing before the lake.

"Zane!" The kunoichi of nature leapt into his arms and greeted him with a deep kiss.

"I got you these," The plant wielder showed Zane the bouquet she crafted just for him, "These are one-of-a-kind roses I made for you because you're also like no other."

"_Kiitos_." Zane graciously accepted the flowers, "I also have a flower for you as well."

"Really?"

"Let me show you."

With a few elegant hand motions, Zane crafted a gorgeous rose made completely out of ice!

"It's so beautiful!" Heather gasped as she held the handmade flower in her hands. Although it was made of pure ice, it didn't feel that cold nor did melt in her hands.

"I also have something for you." The white ninja led the plant wielder to the edge of the lake.

Zane took one step onto the water and the liquid directly below his foot froze upon contact and the ice spread out until the lake was frozen solid. Even the lands surrounding it was covered in powdery snow, making it look like a winter wonderland but that's not all. Zane raised his hand to send an icy blue spark skyward, letting it explode like a firework, letting sparkling snowflakes dance down upon the snowy landscape.

"This is all so amazing!" Heather's breath was taken away by the mystical beauty.

"You think so? All I want to do is make you happy." The humble nindroid replied.

"Really? You'd do all this for me?"

"Of course. Heather, I love you."

The nindroid and human shared a brief but tender kiss before the former approached the lake.

"Would you like to try ice skating?" Zane held out his hand in invitation.

"I-I-I've never skated b-before…" Heather blushed.

"I can teach you."

"But we don't have skates."

"Not a problem."

Once again, the ice ninja worked his magic to create thin blades of ice underneath their shoes so they can skate.

Zane took Heather's hand in his and guided her towards the center of the ice. The former glided with grace but the latter wobbled awkwardly and constantly tripped. More often than not, the English girl grabbed her robot boyfriend, taking him down with her more often than not but the Finnish nindroid was patient and would only help her up and offer advice.

"Heather, you shouldn't try too hard to maintain balance. You must be like the willow, graceful and smooth yet firm and steadfast."

The plant wielder remembered her fighting style and tried to just 'go with the flow'. The always polite Zane held her figure to keep her in balance as she finally glided across the ice with grace with him. Their hands never separated as they glided and danced on the frozen lake. There was no music but they didn't need it to make it romantic. Just skating together was all the romance they needed.

Once they've had enough, the couple still lingered, staring at the winter wonderland.

"Zane, I don't think there's any way I can ever express my gratitude for you," Heather blushed, "You're such a sweet and wonderful person, no matter what. You're almost… too good for me."

Zane was astonished by his lover's words. He once thought _he_ wasn't good enough for _her_.

"Heather, don't say such things," He looked her straight in the eye, "I love you and nothing can ever change that. Not even if I become human."

"Do you really mean it?"

"I say nothing but the truth."

"Zane…"

"Heather, no matter what happens or what comes in between us, I'll always love you."

"I love you, too."

The couple shared yet another kiss, proving that spring and winter indeed belong together.

* * *

Kai and Aria were having a great time at the fair.

They got to scarf down all the cotton candy they can get their hands on and go on plenty of fun rides. Already being famous for their deeds, the couple were given discounts on everything the fair had to offer. It was already fun on its own but for some reason, being with each other made it better.

They lost track of the time ever since they arrived but they knew it was late upon seeing the sky darken and some of the stars already twinkled in the early evening sky.

The Ferris wheel itself was decorated with colorful lights that flashed in an array of patterns. It was obviously popular due to the line but the wait was worth it once they finally got inside.

The couple stared at the skyline that looked more impressive as they got higher up. Fireworks started to go off, surrounding them in bright lights, making it all feel so surreal.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Aria asked.

"Yeah." Kai answered, gazing at the coast below him. The waters far below shimmered and the reflections of the fireworks made it all look even more like a dream than an actual experience.

The two sat in silence, taking in the ambience. Then an idea popped up in Aria's head. She saw this kind of scenario on all the dramas her parents watch and thought it would be neat to try it out with Kai.

"Kai, you know what happens in those TV shows when the couples reach the top?" The kunoichi of wind asked in a slightly teasing manner.

"_Nani_?"

Having never watched any shows featuring romance, the fire ninja had no idea where the wind wielder was getting at.

"You really have no idea, don't you?"

The hotheaded ninja still had no idea but with the olive-skinned girl's mischievous smirk, he was sure it was going to involve romance. He hadn't forgotten that today's Valentine's Day. Perhaps this is why Aria wanted to go- wait!

"Wait a minute!" Kai randomly yelled at the very same moment something strange happened.

Suddenly, the Ferris wheel came to a screeching halt and Kai and Aria were at the very top!

"What's going on?" Aria peered over the window, trying to see what happened.

"Uh… there's been a slight technical issue but don't worry. We'll get it fixed soon so please bear with us." The technician's voice echoed.

"Great!" Kai pouted, "Now we're stuck until who knows when!"

But Aria didn't seem to mind…

"Kai, remember what I told you about what happens on top of the Ferris wheel?"

The red ninja hadn't forgotten about his realization.

"Is that why you brought us here in the first place?"

"At least no one can see this!"

Before Kai had the chance to react, Aria threw herself at him, her lips crashing down upon his. He wasted no time in kissing back, holding her figure tightly against his and nipping her bottom lip, enticing her to open her mouth in a moan and letting his tongue in to dance with hers. Hot spices complemented bright orange blossoms

'So this is what happens at the top of the Ferris wheel…'

Now Kai finally knew why this ride was often considered romantic. He was literally on top of the world whilst sharing a tender moment with his lover. At first, he would've been upset, thinking Aria was toying with him but now, he couldn't bring himself to care. The skies weren't the only place where fireworks were going off.

Suddenly, a random jolt shook the car and sent the couple tumbling.

Kai fell on his bottom with Aria on top of him, lips parted but her hands were on his chest. She tried to get up but the fire ninja held her and shared another passionate kiss with her until they were close to the ground.

Once the couple left the Ferris wheel, they still felt like they were far from the rest of the world.

Their minds still can't get over that magical moment, as clichéd as it sounds.

"Are you having a good time?" Aria asked.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again, that's for sure." Kai admitted.

They were tempted to go on the Ferris wheel again to relive the moment but the Japanese ninja still remembered that nagging question.

"Is that why you wanted to go in the first place?" The red ninja finally asked.

"Actually, I thought of the idea while we were inside the Ferris wheel." His girlfriend admitted.

"Wanna do it again?" Kai offered with a smirk.

The wind wielder chuckled, letting her lover take her hand in his and go back to the line. It was going to be a long wait but it'll definitely be worth it.

* * *

The sun was still out when Jay and Nya first entered the mall but the moon and stars graced the heavens by the time they got out.

It's unbelievable how time can go so fast.

Jay and Nya were content with all the electronic goods and gadgets they brought at the Ninjago Mall. Some would think shopping's all about clothes but not for those two. They could spend all day shopping for tools and other neat things they can use for inventing. Some may think of it as boring or even crazy but they can keep their designer clothes.

"I can't believe we brought a lot!" Jay exclaimed, carrying several heavy bags.

Whenever one thought about the word 'shopping' they would always think about clothes but to Nya, she enjoyed shopping not mainly for fashion but for gadgets and electronics, another thing she had in common with Jay.

"Yeah!" She nodded, "Good thing we got all those tools before anyone else could!"

Satisfied with their shopping spree, the couple weren't sure what to do next.

"So what now?" Jay asked.

"I don't care, really. Just spending time with you is perfect."

"Really? Because honestly, I had no idea what to do for Valentine's Day at first."

"You don't have to push yourself. You're you and that's all that matters."

"Nya… I'm _very_ grateful to have someone like you."

"I feel the same."

The inventive couple shared a kiss under the night sky away from intrusive eyes until their lungs begged for air. The kunoichi of metal whistled for Star to take them out of the city.

Nya's loyal dragon awaited its mistress and her lover. Once they got on, the draconian creature took off, ready to take its passengers' orders.

"Star, let's go back."

The winged beast nodded and flew in the direction of the Bounty.

"Did you have a good time?" Nya asked.

"Sure did!" Jay answered, "Especially with you by side."

"You also don't mind having that clichéd fancy dinner from those shows?"

"Not at all. I've always liked doing things in my own way."

"Me too. That's probably why our relationship works."

"Yeah."

The inventive couple affirmed their unbreakable love with another kiss.

* * *

Lloyd and Iris were just walking through the city, chatting away and just spending time with one another. It wasn't much but they can't have it any other way. Lloyd wasn't comfortable showing affection out in public but Iris knew how he really felt and didn't 'push' him. But the former also started to feel like that this isn't so bad… as long as they didn't do any of that lovey-dovey mush he still hated with a passion. Thankfully, Iris didn't seem interested… yet.

'So far, so good.' Lloyd said to himself.

"Ooh! How cute!" The kunoichi of time pointed at a vendor and his goods.

The man was selling balloons but these were no ordinary bunches of plastic filled with helium.

These balloons were in a variety of pink and red and were heart-shaped for Valentine's Day.

"Can I have one?" The violet-eyed girl dragged her boyfriend to get her one.

"No!" The green ninja exclaimed a little _too_ quickly…

"Please?" Iris begged, pulling off her infamous puppy-dog eye look.

Lloyd groaned in frustration, unable to resist the sheer cuteness and ended up buying a balloon as pink as her kunoichi uniform.

"Yay! _Spasibo_, Lloyd!" Iris hugged him but the green ninja wasn't too thrilled.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep that balloon away from me." He rolled his green and red eyes.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just don't like balloons…"

"Why do you hate balloons so much?"

"I-I-I don't hate balloons themselves! I-I just hate it when they pop!" Lloyd complained.

"Really?" Iris couldn't hide her bemusement over the green ninja's fear of helium-filled plastic.

"They sound like bombs!"

"But what about that time you popped that balloon right behind Cole?"

"It doesn't count if _I_ do it!" The blonde ninja subconsciously covered his eye with his hand, still remembering the black eye the earth ninja gave him in return for the prank.

The young couple strolled until they came across an empty playground. Iris immediately went for the swings with Lloyd in tow. With no one else around, they had place to themselves.

"I've always loved the swings when I was little. Did you?"

"We didn't have a playground at Darkley's," Lloyd looked back on his life before running away, "But I got to go on them once. It was some time after I ran away but before I first met you."

"What was it like?"

"Huh?"

"Your life before we met?"

The green ninja lowered his head, remembering some of his more bitter memories of his all too brief childhood before answering the call of destiny. He felt his inner demons claw their way up to the surface but he shook them off, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"All I can say is… it's definitely different from the life I lead now…"

"Oh…" Iris felt guilty for bringing up unpleasant memories for her significant other, "I'm… sorry for bringing it up…"

"The past is in the past," Lloyd echoed one of his uncle's words of wisdom, "But the future is in the future. We can't do anything about what's already happened but at least we can decide our future and where the road of destiny will take us…"

"I know…"

The two began to swing, starting off slowly but with more momentum, they got higher up and began to feel like the children they were supposed to be if not for the Tomorrow's Tea. Iris and Lloyd gazed at each other as they swung and

With no one around, maybe it won't be so bad to express his feelings.

The green ninja stopped his swing with Iris following in curiosity.

Without saying a word, Lloyd placed one hand against Iris' cheek so he can see her deep violet eyes that always seemed to peer into his very being. The Russian girl leaned towards his touch and their faces inched closer.

Their lips met in a simple yet romantic kiss for one second when…

POP!

"AH!"

Lloyd and Iris yelped and clung to each other like a lifeline from the sudden cacophony. Once it was silent again, they realized how awkward they must look. On the ground was a string which was all that remained of the poor balloon that couldn't handle the forces of nature any longer and literally went out with a bang.

Suddenly, the young couple burst into laughter over the irony.

Iris finally understood why Lloyd doesn't like balloons and Lloyd was clinging to Iris like one of those sappy morons he wanted to kick but for once, he didn't mind.

Looks like Valentine's Day is not as bad as it seems…

* * *

Sensei Wu, being the patient man he was, spent the entire day meditating and drinking tea. It may not be an ideal way to relax for most people but to him, it's perfect. He was already on his seventh cup when all the couples came back.

"So you've returned," He greeted his students, "I trust that this day of love has been fruitful?"

The smiles on their faces was enough to answer the old sage's question.

"Definitely!" Jay answered, smiling brightly towards Nya, who smiled back.

The other couples also agreed, telling everything that happened. Sensei Wu _almost_ got to have such moments in his youth but the past had already gone. Nonetheless, he was content with his students being in touch with their inner emotions and that's all he needed to rest easy.

"I'll let you have the evening to yourselves. Good night." The wise teacher retreated to his room so his students can share some more moments.

Once Wu left, the ninjas and kunoichi kept talking about their day. What amazed them was that none of them did anything too clichéd like cheesy romance movies and fancy dinners. Speaking of which…

"So who's going to cook dinner?" Lloyd asked, rubbing his growling belly.

"I'll do it," Zane offered, "I think I can experiment making a Valentine dinner."

"We'll all help." Heather offered along with everyone else.

"Thank you, everyone."

Even after their own romantic dates, the ninjas and kunoichi still spent time as not just couples but as a whole family.

Valentine's Day may be about romantic love but it wasn't the only kind they felt towards each other. They also loved each other as both friends and family and they proved it through all the trials they've faced together and the bonds they shared. Nothing can ever get in the way of that love and they have affirmed it today.

Yes, this was truly a holiday of love.

* * *

**Phew!**

**This is my longest one-shot ever!**

**I wanted to make this as fluffy as possible &amp; hopefully, I did! Also, to those who've read the prologue of Children of Destiny, the first REAL chapter will (hopefully) be posted on the 23****rd**** on time for the premiere of the new season here!**

**As always, I wanna thank all my readers for your wonderful support &amp; please review!**


End file.
